You Again
by The-Official-Baka-963
Summary: After a humiliating night, Courtney finds herself at the door of an old friend/enemy. Unsure of where to go next Duncan takes her in, only this time he doesn't plan on letting her out of his reach again. Rated M for later chapters.
1. An Island in the Raging Sea

"**If you're betrayed, release disappointment at once.  
By that way, the bitterness has no time to take root."  
― Toba Beta, **_**My Ancestor Was an Ancient Astronaut**_

* * *

The light of the TV screen turned a bright red as before the ending credits came up, Duncan laughed as final scream of the horror erupted from the surround sound speakers. The delinquent stood to retrieve another movie, was Saturday meaning that it was time to pull an all-nighter for watching horror movies. He stuck in the next disc, carelessly dropping the previous on the floor that was covered in popcorn and various items of clothing.

Stretching his arms out behind his head, he walked to his kitchen. Throwing in his fifth bag of popcorn in the nasty microwave from previous 'experiments' and jabbing the 'Popcorn' button. During the wait he slid up onto the counter, pulling out his phone to pass the time. He looked up, swearing he could've heard something, a knock?

Scratching his bare chest he sauntered over to the door, where he did in fact hear two quiet raps on the door. He opened it, an insult on his lips, "What the fuck do you—… Courtney?"

**One hour before…**

"C'mon babe it's gonna be fun!" Scott begged, "We don't have to stay for more than three hours."

"I don't want to stay for more than one!" Courtney protested, "I have study in the morning and I don't want to have to deal with some stupid hang over!"

Scott scoffed, "Hell I will help you study if you manage to let loose for one night! Why do you always have to be such a buzz kill?"

"Because maybe I just don't feel like getting all dressed up and would rather stay home!" Courtney grumbled as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Well I don't think this will out if you can't manage to get that stick out of your ass!"

Courtney gasped and growled, "You'll break up with me just like that? Well fine I'll go asshole, but I don't plan on staying."

Courtney grumbled as she curled her hair, applied her make up, and got into black dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. She came out to see Scott with his gelled hair and button-up shirt.

He approached her, hand snaking around her waist, "You look so hot." He grinned as he kissed her, holding her head in place as he practically shoved his tongue down her throat.

Instead of giving him the heated reaction he wanted Courtney put her hands on his chest. "Let's just go." She mumbled as Scott frowned, she could of he heard him mutter "Bitch." Under his breath.

When they arrived at the club, the sound and lights resonated from the building, as if the party was about to explode. Inside it was hot and smoky; Courtney coughed from the cigarette smoke wafting through the air. Sweaty, half naked, drunken bodies, danced to the music that had the college student ears ringing.

Scott however was ready to get hammered, as he quickly went and bought some drinks. "Here babe drink this, it'll loosen you up so you can have some fun." She nodded as she took the foul smelling liquid and sipped. It burned her throat all the way down to the pit of her stomach, making her breath seem thicker. She cringed at it, "I don't think…" she looked up only to see Scott was gone.

Courtney sat at the bar drinking an alcohol free sprite and cherry drink as she played around on her phone. Once the clock hit 12;30 A.M. and still no sign of Scott she decided to go search for her boyfriend. Walking through the hot crowd of people was miserable, the all rubbed up on her, the stench of their BO was enough to make her gag. But she thought she might puke as she saw Scott's hands on another girls ass, their mouth connected in a sloppy make out as he pushed her against the wall, there hips grinding. She slowly walked up, "S-Scott?" she asked, praying that it wasn't him.

Scott looked at her, "Can't you see I'm busy? Get the fuck out of here already." Courtney gasped as anger filled her, the rage boiling through her blood as she punched the bastard hard in the cheek. Looking at the girl he was making out made her lash out even further to see it was Lindsay. Sure they were never 'friends' but still they were kind of acquaintances.

"Oh hey Courtney!" Lindsay slurred as she gave a sloppy smile, not fixing the fact that her bra was hanging over her shirts neckline.

"You little cheating, disgusting, mongrel!" Courtney screamed at him, the ferocity temporarily hiding the pain from him and herself. She kicked him, in the back, stomach, legs. Restraining from kicking him hard in the mouth, "HOW DARE YOU PIECE OF UNTRUSTWORTHY, STUPID, CHEATING, LYING SHIT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH YOU DISGUSTING OGRE!" The girl finally paused as she stomped on her feet, unsure of how to release her wrath in public and legally.

Scott stood up, "You want some action!? Fine you little bitch!" He took the top of her dress pulling down with such might the straps dug painfully into her tanned skin before snapping. Leaving her breasts hanging out in the open as she jumped and stumbled away, falling with much embarrassment. She scrambled desperately to get her top half covered, kicking of her heels she bolted for they exit, covering her chest.

Once outside in the frigid night air she continued to run, luckily at the distance of the club the population on the streets thinned. As she paused, white balls of vapor coming her mouth and she ran her hand up and down her arms as an attempt to warm them. But the thought of how Scott would do the same thing at night when they would snuggle each other, whispering random, loving things to each other.

Then sadly after her rage finally died down she was left with nothing but the betrayal of Scott. The hurt of her breaking heart, the void of pain growing until it swallowed her body. Leaving it convulsing and collapsing, hot steaming tears flowing down her cheeks until the dripped of her chin to the cement. She clutched the top of her dress, remembering how he hurt her, humiliating her in front of a huge crowd, leaving so vulnerable with dozens of drunken men without a thought.

Courtney wiped her eyes, not that it slowed the flow as she shakily stood. She wouldn't go back to him, she would never give him a second chance, never let him whisper in her ear. She didn't want to hear him, see him, think about him. No explanation would ever suffice his disgusting, hurtful actions.

She suddenly found her conscience giving her directions of where to go, at least for the night. Until she could find someone else to stay with or get her own place.

_Up the street, turn left, third complex down, 65897, building C2, second floor, apartment C212._

And so she walked, she walked until she was standing in front of that door, her a scream from the TV inside she lightly knocked. She waited until she heard the heavy footsteps and beeping of a microwave. She gently knocked again, _Last time… _she thought as she finally gave three knocks yet again.

The door was yanked open, "What the fuck do you—… Courtney?"

Courtney looked up at the delinquent, "H-hey Duncan…" she sniffed and wiped her nose, she hated that she so vulnerable in front of one of her foes. " I um need a place to stay… Only for one night though… I can leave as soon as possible."

Duncan simply nodded, taken aback by her tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. The last time he saw this girl was a couple years ago, when she went off to college. They broke up because they decided they were to different, her always studying him just wanting to go out and have fun. So they went their separate ways, and then never really interacted again, sure there were a couple times she would tag along with the old TDI cast with him but they always refused to even look at each other.

"Uh sure come on in, you can stay for longer if you want to I guess." He scratched the back of his head, "I don't really care, it's whatever."

Courtney nodded, the knot in her throat building as she slowly stepped in. Duncan looked at her warily, she seemed… different. He gave her a look over, noticing how the straps on her dress were fallen useless, the unconnected end frayed. Her shoulders were red and irritated from where the cloth dug into her skin before snapping.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Brushing his thumb over her shoulder, "Were you like raped?"

Courtney jumped at the unexpected contact, "N-no!" she squeaked as she took a large step forward away from him. "Don't touch me."

Duncan raised his eyebrows, seeing the familiar snappy Courtney he knew. "Okay, so like what happened to you?"

Courtney looked away, biting her lip, she had to keep composure, "I'd rather not talk about, besides it's none of your business." She muttered, though Duncan clearly saw that she just had her defensive walls up. He knew almost better than anyone that Courtney refused to show weakness, especially when that someone is him.

The rocker shrugged, "Whatever," the beep of the microwave saved them from awkward silence. Without a word he turned to the kitchen as Courtney watched him, he was in black sweat pants, and shirtless. He was taller than Courtney remembered, at least 6'3". He was man, fuller and with tattoos, across his chest and it licked up his neck, with sleeves, and across his side. He was more built, a six pack and large biceps, one of the largest difference is that he lost the neon Mohawk, now he simply had his spiked jet black hair.

Courtney rolled her eyes at the filthy apartment, clothes strewn across the floor, with food and dishes on the tables. But the small familiar place calmed her, even if it was pig sty. One thing was always there, even when her would was upside down, there was always that one person who didn't change.

"Are you about to on your rant about how unhealthy it is to live in such," He raised his voice to a Mock Courtney voice, "a disgusting, moldy place where you can't even see the floor."

Courtney cracked a grin as Duncan approached her with a bowl of popcorn. "Well obviously I don't have to anymore." Courtney laughed as he maneuvered his way to the girl. "So um I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes…"

Duncan paused in mid step, looking at her with a strange look. "Yeah sure, here." He handed her the bowl of popcorn. "Live on the wild side Courtney, get your fingers greasy." He grinned as he grabbed a fistful of popcorn and walked to his room which was next to the TV. Courtney moved a pile of CD cases and brushed of some popcorn before sitting on the couch in her wait. Taking a single piece of popcorn and chewing it. The thought of how Scott hated butt popcorn occurred, he only like kettle corn which Courtney hated.

Courtney shook her head, she didn't want to think of Scott. Duncan came out with a black T-shirt and some basketball shorts and handed them to her, "You can go ahead and change in my room or in the bathroom."

Duncan noticed how Courtney made her way to the bathroom, knowing exactly where it was. Duncan bit his lip, remember how he stared at her when she would do her hair. Before walking behind and quietly wrapping his hands around her waist, kiss her neck and— Duncan snapped out of his thoughts. _That was a long time ago. _he thought, _it's over now. We've both moved on. _

Courtney came out, holding her dress as she went to throw it away, "So you still do that stupid movie thing?" she asked as she noticed him starting "Blood Bath: The Woods III"

"Yep! And it's not stupid, you just know you can't handle so many horror movies, especially at night." Duncan smirked.

Courtney sat next to him, "Yes I can! Especially if someone with such a simple can."

Not even half way through the movie Duncan noticed Courtney dozing. To his shame, he pulled one of the oldest, cheesiest tricks in the book. With a yawn he put his arm around the girl, giving her a slight push in his direction, as she limply fell against him. He slowly shifted down, laying on the couch with the girl on top of him. He turned off the movie before placing his hands behinds his head.

"Welcome back Courtney." He whispered, before falling asleep himself.


	2. To Hurt is as Human as to Breathe

"**Do you know the feeling, when your heart is so hurt, that you could feel the blood dripping?"  
― Lady Gaga**

* * *

When Courtney awoke her head was on the bare chest of Duncan, her arms wrapped around him. Duncan's hands just below her waist, and to be frank he was cupping her ass. She looked up, her mind hazy from sleep. She looked around, realizing she was at Duncan's house, stangely enough the room was dark. _Black out curtains…_ her mind faintly reminded her.

"Morning Princess," Duncan said as Courtney's head snapped up gasping. "Nice ass." He said as he gave a light squeeze.

Courtney squeaked as she attempted sit up, SHE WAS ON TOP OF DUNCAN!? But with her arms actually trapped under the man's body wait and Duncan pressing holding her ass down.

"Let go of me you pervert! Gosh you and your disgusting womanizing ways!" Courtney yelled as she yanked away from him, but the more she tried the harder he pressed down. She finally got her arms free, pressing against him.

"Oh yes me letting you stay in my apartment is so disgusting." Duncan said rolling his eyes. Courtney paused, remembering why she was there. The whole night crushing down on top of her, her heart seemed to crack and shatter all over again. "Oh shit," Duncan muttered as he sat up, "Look Courtney you staying here is really no biggy, I didn't mean to…"

Courtney wouldn't look at him as she stood up, calmly walking to the bathroom and quietly shutting the door. Duncan punched the couch cushion as he jumped, "Fuck…" He muttered, "God damnit!" He curse quietly, he was tough guy. What do you do when the girl you kind of still like a lot slightly is breaking down in the next room? He simply bit his lip and sat back on the couch, listening to the quiet, agonized whimpers softly coming from the bathroom.

…

Courtney was fighting, she really was, giving it her all to get back in control. Put her emotions in line, she was being dramatic, over-reacting. But every time she tried to suppress her hurt it erupted all over again, refreshing her pain. She hated crying, she hated being vulnerable, she hated surprises, she hated Scott. But oh how she loved him too.

Every second of their relationship seemed to backfire in her face, it was a lie, a fairytale in her head. She wanted it to be a dream, she longed to wake up in his arms. But instead she woke up in Duncan's.

Courtney was curled in a ball, sobbing, how do hide from the truth? Courtney lied, she lied and lied, hoping that eventually every word would become true.

_He would never force her to do something she didn't want to. _

_He would never leave her for some stupid blonde ditz. _

_He would never kiss another girl. _

_He would never touch another girl sexually. _

_He would never humiliate her in front of a crowd. _

_He would never, ever hurt her. _

With every untruthful thought brought an honest, real, memory.

And it killed her.

And with that she let a fresh wail tear from her shaking body. Leaving Courtney weeping in a ball, in her ex-boyfriend's bathroom.

…

Duncan lightly tapped on the door, even though he hasn't even said anything he was already blushing. Standing there in front of his bathroom door with a pint of cookie dough ice cream and a spoon, he could hear Courtney's sobs and sighed. Something awful must've happened for her to be this broken down. Duncan bit his lip, wavering on his decision to intrude, it might be best for him to just stay back and let her get her crying done with. Besides she would devastated by being so fragile in front of him.

But she also could use a shoulder to lean on, maybe just someone to trust. Duncan shook his head; he was last person she would trust.

But besides all that he slowly opened the door, listening as Courtney passed, shifting as she tried to hide. Wiping away tears and fixing her hair, making a stony face that he knew all too well. "... Court?"

Courtney looked at Duncan, who obviously seemed uncomfortable. "What?" She half snapped, wiping her nose.

"Here." He said, looking down embarrassed as he extended out the creamy treat.

Courtney weakly laughed as she gingerly grabbed it, "Thank you." she popped of the top and took a tiny bite. Softly smiling as she savored it, but suddenly whimpered as her memories tormented her.

Duncan bit his lip, looking around, what does one do when a girl is having an emotional breakdown? He reached in a cabinet above the toilet, grabbing a roll of toilet paper and rolled it next to her.

Courtney looked at him, obviously feeling invaded and would rather be alone. But his attempts were sweet, his presence strangely soft and comforting-ish.

Duncan though just had to add, "By the way…" he scratched the back of his head, swallowing. "I'm not like soft or anything, it's just…" That kind of killed the sweetness of the moment but Courtney nodded.

"Of course." She muttered as she sat the ice cream down, resuming her balled up form.

"Hey, I brought that to you." Duncan grumbled, "If you don't eat it I will."

Courtney nudged it to him which only frustrated Duncan further. "No you need to eat it cause that's like how you feel better right? You like eat a bunch junk food until you fat and then you're happy."

"Duncan, you are one of the biggest idiots on the planet." Courtney said, but the small grin was forming.

"At least I'm here." He muttered as she looked up at him. Tears welling in her eyes that made Duncan jumped. "I didn't mean that—"

"We were going to Geoff's and Bridgette's engagement party at some club." Duncan looked at her confused as Courtney in monotone continued her story. "I did want to go, I didn't feel like getting all done up and staying out late. I just wanted to chill, you know? Didn't want to worry and just stay home. But Scott for some reason just had to go and threatened to break up with me if I didn't go." Duncan sat on the toilet across from her, listening silently.

"So I went and the first thing he did was start drinking, I didn't even see Bridgette or Geoff, just a bunch of strangers. So I just hung out at the bar and eventually got sick f the place and went to find him. And when I did…" Courtney started crying again, taking a bite of the stupid ice cream. Duncan bit his lip, _Should I like pat her back or something? _He thought but just sat there listening.

"He was… making out… with Lindsay!" Even words came between sobs as she fought to at least finish the story. "So I tried… talking to him… and he just… told me to get lost…" Courtney jumped as she felt a thumb swipe across her cheek.

"You're getting tears in your ice cream." Duncan meekly explained. "You… can slow down… if you want…" he said as they locked eyes, his teal easily smoldering her brown. "I'm not going anywhere."

Courtney bit her lip as she hung her head, sobbing for a moment. When she was finished she looked back up at him, "So I fought him… I punched him and kicked him… I was so mad… B-but then he... he…" She had to pause before she spat out the words. "He pulled down my dress, breaking my sleeves and leaving my half naked in front of all those people!" Courtney let out a fresh sob, "I… ran… and the only place I could think of to go…. Was here…!"

Courtney seemed to collapse again, rocking in her convulses of weeps. Duncan has never seen this girl so down, so broken, so raw. He slid of his stool to her, wrapping his arms around her, shielding her. Courtney was taken aback but still only cowered into him.

She sniffed, "What... are you doing?"

Duncan didn't quite know the answer himself. "God damn Courtney, you're boyfriend cheated on you with one of friend like person and then publicly humiliated you so sorry for feeling a bit of pity. I may bad ass and not a softy but I got a fucking heart."

"You suck at comforting people." Courtney said as Duncan sputtered.

"I-I-I…!" He didn't know how to respond in a manly way.

Courtney only sad up, "Thank you Duncan," she said pecking his cheek, "Surprisingly you were actually super sweet, I never knew you were such a softy." She smirked.

"I'm not a softy!" He argued as he stood, "God how do you always manage to get the wrong idea?!" He stuck out his hand to help her up, which she accepted.

She wiped her eyes, "You're a really good guy," she said, knowing her compliment would be an insult.

Courtney watched as Duncan did his whole, I'm-Not-A-Nice-Guy act glad for the distraction. Even though sometime she hate his guts, he somehow always knew the perfect thing to say.

_Am I really thinking this?! Get your head out of the gutter, we didn't work out. _Courtney shook her head lightly as she bit her lip as a realization came to head.

"Um anyway, I need to go make some phone calls." Courtney maneuvered around him, digging in the couch cushions for her cell phone.

"Why?" Duncan intruded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Thinking about how she better not call that asshole Scott, after what he did to her? She should never take him back.

"What's it to you? Mind your own business." Courtney snapped, as she finally dug out her phone, with a dirty sock that she immediately discarded to the floor.

"Don't have to be such a bitch about it, I was curious. Some people don't know every single thing okay?" Duncan sneered at here, "What suddenly got you all pissed?"

"This place is a mud hole, and for your information I was going to call Gwen or Bridgette to see if I can stay there." Courtney explained.

Duncan frowned, he bit his lip, conflicted suddenly. Why did he want Courtney to stay? Well that obviously a sign that you got the hots for someone. But for that tight ass bitch that he already had years ago? No.

He glanced as the girl strolling through her contacts, "What will they have that's so much better?" the raven challenged.

"A floor that's not a laundry basket." Courtney said, "And there I won't wake up with them grabbing my butt."

"Then clean it up, and that can be your payment to me for staying here." Duncan concluded.

Courtney raised her eyebrows, "How clear do I have to make it that I'm not staying?"

"I just don't get why you want to leave so bad. Do I scare you?" Duncan teased as a sly grin came on his face appeared. "I thought I looked less intimidating without the Mohawk."

Courtney glared dropping her arm with the cell phone, putting that thought in the back of her mind. Duncan somehow managed to catch that little detail to his dismay. _Get your shit straight, we won't work out. We tried already. _

"Absolutely not! You might be all tall and masculine now but you are still the same revolting, immature, egotistical scumbag!" Courtney flared, her cheeks reddening.

"Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty to me." Duncan smirked, getting the well-known satisfaction out of having Courtney all riled up. "Mention how tall and masculine I am again."

Courtney clenched her fists, "Why you…! I can't even come up with words for how—"

"Hot and sexy I am? Don't worry Princess no one can." Duncan snickered as Courtney growled.

"That's it! I'm not dealing with your stupid smug attitude!" Courtney fumed as she charged for the door.

Duncan stood in her way, "Hmm, I'm actually having fun right now so I think you should stay for a bit longer."

"You mongrel!" Courtney said as she simply stepped around him. Duncan's predicted grab of her wrist came as he pulled her back.

"I've been called worse Princess." Duncan grinned as Courtney was so angry now she finally just shoved him, accomplishing little but a small step back of shock. "Whoa Princess, no need to get physical."

Courtney didn't listen though, continuing to pound her feet as she suddenly scraped her nails across his chest. "Why do you have to be so fucking disrespectful?! Why can't you just listen instead of being such a hard head!?"

"What the fuck Courtney!?" Duncan shouted, holding her wrists as she kept fight against him.

"Why can't you just listen?! Why can't you make things easy!? Why do you have to fight back!? Why do always say things you know I'll get mad at!?" Courtney kept wailing out questions as tears began flowing from her eyes. Duncan paused as she ripped her wrists from his grip before pounding them on his chest.

Duncan suddenly realized that her mind was straying from him. Travelling to Scott, her questions becoming for someone else, so he stood there letting here weak fists pound away.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?! Why do you lie to me? Why do you have to hurt me?" the harshness and anger faded. "Why do you always convince me to stay? Why do you have to be such and asshole before you give me roses and say you're sorry? Why can't you just let me hate you?"

Duncan pitied her, realizing that he pushed too hard. He seemed to forget that Courtney could snap. He suddenly melted slightly as Courtney leaned against him for support. Duncan stiffened as Courtney continued crying as she pushed back from him, realizing what she was doing.

"Court…" Duncan said apologetically.

"Screw you Duncan, screw you." Courtney said as she walked past him and to the door.

Duncan easily beat her, pressing the door shut as she glared at him. "Do you not know when to stop!? It's not a joke anymore Duncan."

Duncan only looked at her, his blazing teal eyes overpowering her chocolate ones.

"You're staying Princess."


	3. Goodbyes Are Not the End

"_**Trust those people who can know the reason behind these three things:**_

_**Pain behind you smile, **_

_**Love behind your anger**_

_**And reason behind you silence" –Hassat Ali **_

* * *

COURTNEY POV

I didn't say anything, just looked up at him as he gave a firm grip on my arm. Duncan was the only person who can convince me to do something. With the combination of his grip, gaze, tone, and obvious dominance, he could be very persuasive.

I backed away as I stared up at him, "D-do you… still like me?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, a jumble of feelings in his head that he was trying to sort. "Um I don't think so…"

My eyes widened, as I gasped, not the answer I was expecting… He blinked at me as a light pink flowed to cheeks. "I mean like, I haven't really thought about it... it's not like I don't like you."

I nodded slowly as I gulped as backed up, realizing he still had his grip on he jumped, shoving them in his pockets. I fixed my heels as he rocked on his heels, the awkwardness was like a black cloud.

"So um, how is this gonna work out? I don't have time for a job with my law school and…" I chewed my lip, then I looked at the t-shirt and basketball shorts I was wearing and groaned. "I still need to go get my stuff and what do you even have in the other room? What about bills? And food? If I'm gonna live here then you'll have to by double what you're getting. We need to definitely set up a budget and set times maybe for when the water can run. Then we all have toiletries and any repairs that we might need, or what about insurance? Ugh what if—"

* * *

**(A/N: Okay so I guess the changes to third person XD by the time I realized this I was too lazy to go back and fix it :P So um sorry about that X3)**

* * *

"OH MY GOD COURTNEY," Duncan suddenly shouted, "Shut. Up." He ran his fingers into his hair, "You over think everything."

"No I'm going through all the possibilities! What if theres a kitchen fire? Or theres hail that break the window? What if our pipes freeze and bust? You have to be prepared." Courtney grumbled.

"You act as if you have to deal with any of that! Even if you weren't here then that shit could still happen. And yes I have money saved up AND insurance for all that crap, besides it's an apartment. Some stuff they cover." Duncan argued as Courtney only huffed, she jumped when the rocker gently grabbed her shoulders. "It will be _fine._" He spoke as he gave squeeze.

Courtney softened as she nodded her mind racing, _**It will be fine. It will be fine. It will be fine. **_She murmured the words as the echoed in her mind. She had to think about what was going on right now.

"I… I need my stuff." She said, as Duncan nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get a shirt and we'll go get your stuff." He turned and disappeared to his room. Courtney busied herself and going around and picking up his crusty paper plates. It was expected; of course Duncan would never actually do the dishes. Duncan came out with some sneakers and only throwing on a white tank top with the same sweatpants he slept in.

We walked out to his old rusty dull green car, a foam guitar and random horror characters hanging from the review mirror. The seats were peeling and worn, the only modern part of the car was the speakers which were installed long after he bought it. She broke up with him in the process of him installing them, she remembered how angry she would get when he would rather spend all damn day installing them rather than go out to dinner or see a movie with her. She always felt like the fall back option, like he never really put her first.

Duncan was already out of the complex by the time Courtney got out of her head. "So um, how can I repay you? For letting me stay with you."

"Porn." Duncan answered immediately. Courtney gasped as she dropped her mouth agape, was he serious!? Suddenly though he busted out with laughter, stomping his free foot and smacking the steering wheel. He had a loud obnoxious laugh, that filled up the room, it was highly contagious and when he laughed, like really laughed it was for good cause. "Oh Courtney your face! I can't believe you fell for that, you might as well have seen a ghost!" He let out a couple more laughs, with some chuckles from the fresh memory.

I let out a breath before glaring as I smacked him in the arm, "Ugh why must you be so vulgar!?"

"Because I am a," He raised his voice to a falscetto with a dumb cheerleader accent. "_total orgre with womanizing thoughts and vulgar humor that can take like anything seriously because I the attention span of an unborn child." _ Courtneys glare deepened as he winked at her, "But don't forget how tall and muscular I am."

Courtney growled, unable to say anything since he pretty much said exactly what she had in mind. The brunette crossed her arms as she only grumbled left and rights until they were in front of Scotts small house.

Her anger and frustration at Duncan fueled her to at least get to the door after commanding that Duncan stay in the car. To show up at her recent ex-boyfriend house with another ex-boyfriend by her side would look really bad and cause a confusing situation that she would have to explain. She just wanted to get in and out.

The moment though she knocked on the door her confidence crumbled, her breath hitching when she heard the shuffling behind the door. Her heart raced as the cruel love of her life opened the door, she had to fight from bursting into tears at the sight of him.

"Courtney?" Scott gasped as he reached for her; she trembled as he stroked her cheek. She couldn't let him do this, after what he did to her she shouldn't even let him look at her with such a gaze. "I can't believe you came back, I thought I blew it." He leaned in and Courtney had to put her shaking on his chest stop him.

Her throat was tight, giving off the hurt tone in her voice, "I'm here to collect my stuff." She whispered as Scott sucked in a breath.

He nodded and stepped out of the way, Courtney dashed in, she speed walked away from him. She half jogged into their old room, everything here hurt her. Everything contained loving memories and stories, the sweetest thing came from the man who tore her heart out her chest. She cried as she grabbed her bag and folded her clothes neatly into the suitcase.

"It's obvious you don't want to do this." She heard Scott claim from the door way, "I don't want you to either. And look what I did was totally messed up. I should've never pressured you into that or left you or…" He paused probably trying to find a nice way to say it.

Courtney sniffed as she wiped her nose, her voice raising with an edge, "Make out with Lindsay tell me to fuck off and then tear my dress off in front of a bunch of drunk guys in the middle of a club? Yeah you shouldn't have."

"Baby…"

"Don't call me that! Do you have any idea how much you hurt me!? I am heartbroken! I haven't been able to not cry since last night! You haunt me Scott! How dare you think that I came back to you! How pathetic do you make me to be?"

Scott only took slow, firm steps forward. "I would never make you out to be pathetic, you are smart, and beautiful. The strongest, and most determined girl I have met. Not a day goes by that I don't regret hurting you so deeply. And ba- Courtney, I cannot even find a way to express how much I love you. I can't even find words to show how strong my apology is, hell I shouldn't even have the audacity to even try to apologize." Courtney could feel his breath, Courtney felt her hand be taken and guided up to the left side of Scott's chest. His pulse was rapid, from what she had no idea.

"S-stop…" Courtney whimpered, her strength crumbling. All she wanted to do was fall into his arms, feel his familiar comfort, experience his kisses all over again. But what he did was in every way wrong and unacceptable. Courtney felt ashamed to be melting from his soft sweet words.

"I love you too much, to let you walk out that door without trying. I am so selfish when it comes to you that even I despise myself. Please baby, don't leave me…" Scott's kiss was gentle and slow. Treating Courtney like fine china. Careful not to press to hard, but also able to press through his meaning.

Courtney had no will power left to tell him no. She just stood there and took it, tears running down her face. The touch she had been longing for was finally there, even only a day had her wanting him.

* * *

**(A/N: lol back to first person XD)**

* * *

"Courtney, you need to tell him to stop. You cannot let him do this to you." Courtney sucked in a breath. Duncan.

I backed up as Scott looked thoroughly pissed. He turned around, seething at Duncan. "Why the fuck are you here?"

Duncan looked at me, I just bit my lip, he somehow knew that I needed him. There was no way I could leave if it was me and Scott. I was already putty in his hands. I stiffened as I turned around, numbly stuffing clothes in my bag.

"You're already in a new relationship? With him!?" Scott accused, "You whore! I thought you were hurt! I was trying to comfort you!"

"I'm not in a relationship with anyone! He was closest to the club that you stripped me at! You cannot act like a victim after what you did to me!" I screamed right back at him. Duncan raised an eyebrow behind him, smirking.

"I apologized! I don't know what else to do!" Scott said he grabbed a fistful of my clothes, throwing them across the room. "You can't just leave me with giving me a chance!"

"How could you ever expect me to give you a chance!? You screwed up too big for me to ever consider to get back together with you!" I picked up my clothes and put them back in the bag. "You need to stop trying. Let me go. So that way I can at least attempt to heal and get over you too."

"I don't want you to get over me, and I don't want to get over you either. I want to fix this." Scott pleaded, the look in his eyes, the words he was saying. Deep inside I wanted to do the same thing.

"Want you did to us, is beyond repairable." I whispered, he took a step back, like the words I said physical hit him.

He nearly stumbled into Duncan who unmercifully glared at the ginger who walked out the house. All he said was, "Lock the door when you leave… Please."

I held my breath when the door opened waiting until it shut to breathe again. And when I exhaled my whole body did with it, collapsing onto the bed as Duncan grunted. "God you guys are so dramatic."

"Shut up." Courtney griped through the comforter.

"Well hurry up, I'm starving grab the rest up your stuff and get dressed so we can go eat." Duncan demanded as he flopped on the bed next to her.

Courtney got up and obeyed, collecting her things before brushing her hair into a ponytail and getting into decent clothes. Duncan carried her bag out as she turned and looked at the house that has been her home for the last two years.

She was single again, starting fresh. Scott was out of her life now, hopefully for good. She turned around and got into the car, driving away from that stupid house for the last time.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
